Exercise machines wherein pedals are used as the motive power for other elements of the machine are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,108 (Hanke) an exercise machine is disclosed wherein a set of foot pedals is connected to discs which are linked to associated hand levers. Rotation of the foot pedals causes oscillation of the hand levers over a prescribed arc so as to exercise the user's arms. Conversely, oscillation of the hand levers produces rotation of the foot pedals so as to exercise the user's legs.
Exercise machines including a moveable support for the user are also known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,344 (Swarts) there is disclosed an exercise machine wherein the user rotates a set of pedals with his legs while rocking himself back and forth. In addition, the machine frame assembly may be pivoted by pulling the assembly towards the user, thereby causing the seat to slide backward, in the same direction of travel as the frame assembly. For this use of the machine, the user's feet must apparently be planted on the floor. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,911 (Benice) there is disclosed a rower exerciser wherein a seat is roller-mounted on spaced tracks so as to be reciprocable along the tracks. The seat is moveable in response to the user's pulling on a handle and then pushing with his legs against a set of pedestals.
It is also known to mount the pedals of an exercise machine so as to provide an adjustment for the position of the pedals. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,088 (Wentz) there is disclosed an exercise machine wherein the pedals are mounted on a swingable leg so as to enable the operator to vary the position of the pedals with respect to his body.
None of the machines of the prior art provide a means of simultaneously exercising the legs and trunk of the user utilizing a set of bicycle pedals. None of the machines provides a simple mechanism for oscillating a set of pedals and a crib for supporting the user in synchronism under motive power of the pedals alone. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an exercise machine which simultaneously exercises the trunk and legs of the user. In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide such a machine wherein the trunk and legs of the user are exercised simultaneously under motive power of the bicycle pedals. A further object of the invention is to provide an exercise machine wherein the arms and trunk of the user may be exercised simultaneously, again under motive power of the pedals alone.